Heartbroken
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: You know the saying everything's fair in love and in war. War is understandable; ever soldier is fighting to stay alive. But in love; your only living, till your heart is broken and you die in the inside. drable,s soulxkid, one-shot


Disclaimer: I dont' own Soul Eater...I do own this drabble.

Pairings: a bit of SoulxBlack star, a bit soul and kid (one-sided), angst

Warning does contain yoai! Don't like, Don't read you can click on the back button.

This a drabble, may continue into a multi-fic when I feel like it.

Title: Heartbroken

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Kid's p.o.v.)

You know the saying everything's fair in love and in war. War is understandable; ever soldier is fighting to stay alive. But in love; your only living, till your heart is broken and you die in the inside.

Mine heart will be soon broken.

In the most terrible way; soul-shattering that is.

By the one I cherished since the first time I met **him.**

It all started back in the day when I first laid my eyes on him.

I was thought that I kidding myself; I could never be attracted to him. He was assymetral for God's sakes! I thought he was disgusting scum to ever walk in the halls of Shibusen but as time passed, I looked deep into his soul (no pun intended) and saw that he was a beautiful person: Strong, cool, collected, talented, level-headed and loyal, not only to his partner, Maka, but to his friends as well.

I fell in love with Soul Eater Evans.

It took some time for me to accept that. My twin pistols knew from the start my deadly attraction for the death scythe, Liz suggested for me to admit my feelings for the pianist; but I was too proud to admit it; believing that it was he that should confess his feelings for me ( assuming that he does have feelings for me).

But deep down I'm scared to death.

I'm afraid of being rejected; to find out the only person I gave my heart out to ; decides to step on it and rip it apart to minuscule pieces for me to pick up after.

Or worse, find out that he hate me and never wanted to be my friend, my best friend.

Or he could ridicule me in front of everybody in Death City. Not only it will bring shame to my father (everyone will dishonour him-which I cannot do to him) but mostly at myself.

I'm father's precious son; the eye of everyone's attentions and receiver of respect and greatness. Everyone expects great things from me; seeing how I will take over my father's place and rule Death City. But the pressure and disappointment I'll face when I fail will be too much to bear.

I'm everyone's dear friends, partners in justice, order of peace and justice and symmetry.

But I'm just Kid

Can I ever be the real me?

But with soul I can...I know he is not like everyone else. He can see through me and knows the real mee; that I'm not just a spoiled rich kid, with OCD complex, and socially awkward to be around. But I am a good person deep down: kinds, has a great sense of justice, gets flustered and embarrassed easily, and shy at times, but adamant and strong willed in battle.

I will confess my feelings to him. Liz tells me to make my feelings known to him, or I'll only hurt myself more to keep it up bottled inside me. Patty thinks I should forget him and fall head over heels for someone else. Frankly, I wish it would be that easy, to forget like how Patty could forget her lessons in class easily.

Somehow I feel that something is bad will happen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Class was about to be over, the students were gaging and closing their eyes in disgust and fear when Stein decided to do a live dissection of a brain-dead horse in class. His eyes glinted with the shunsine and he laughed quietly to himself. He seem to enjoy doing this every single time, he gets off doing this kind stuff to his students; making students lose their appetiate and having nightmares about a certain professor discecting them at night.

I zoned out; my attention was focused on my confession and running scenarios in my head trying to plan out what I was going to say to him, as if I was on stage and he was the audience and the actor.

I decided to brace myself for the worse, if I was mentally prepared, I would be able to do this. I stood up from my desk and adjusted my suit to remove any wrinkles. I tried looking for Soul in the halls, hoping to find him.

But after 30 minutes of walking, I couldn't find the scythe. I decide to inquire his whereabouts to Maka. I guess she would know where he was.

I spotted Maka, with Tsubaki beside her, talking infront of her locker until she noticed and waved at me "Hey Kid, how are you?"

"Hey Maka...Tsubaki" I greeted warmly and both girls nodded. "I was wondering if you know where soul is?"

"I'm not sure, he should be at home seeing how he promised to make dinner." Said Maka.

"Last time I checked he on the court playing basketball on the court." Tsubaki anwswered.

"Tsubaki!" Maka was mad that she was tricked again by Soul with another fake promise of making dinner by leaving without her. "You should have told me!" Maka said with a bit of indignation seeing how her best friend hid this from her. "Sorry, but Soul swore to secrecy,he didn't want you to know" the wepon spoke with an apologictic tone "He did promise me that he owed me and I was hoping to use him to clean Black*stars room and your room for payback for lying to you." Winked Tsubaki with a smile. Maka was happy knowing that the weapon had her back and a bit surprised to find how evil she could be.

Kid thanked both girls and ran to the court. But as soon as he entered he saw Soul.

But with in a heated lip-lock with another person.

It wouldn't hurt as bad if it was a girl (He could blame himself for failing in love for a straight person.) but it was a male.

Kid's heart ripped in two asymmetrically.

Soul was kissing Black*star.

By the looks of it; they both were moaning, panting and making-out hard. Fingers were interlocked with each other's locks, bodies both pressed together causing delicious friction and heat to spread to both parties. Black*star began to pull Soul's hair exposing his tanned neck for him to nibble and plant wet kisses. Soul was moaning out his name in pure bliss. Kid just wanted to say something, to wanted to break those two apart, yell, scream, kick Black*star's ass for touch HIS Soul.

He didn't do anything of the sort, why is he kidding himself. Soul wasn't even his from the beginning.

They continued to make out until both stopped and gasping for air. It surprised me that they both didn't noticed my presence.I wished they did so they can tell me that it was a joke. Kid hoped that it was accidental, or just something stupid to try. Nevertheless, he was already in pain and hurt from witnessing the scene unfold. What happened next just made him lose complete hope.

"I love you Black*star" confessed Soul with conviction in his voice.

"I love you too Soul"

They both kissed again but it was a sweet kiss on the lips.

My heart shattered into a billion pieces. It hurt like a bitch.

I wanted to die but I did something worse than death

I ran, leaving my tears on the asphalt only for the lovely couple to step on unkown to them who's tears it was.

I went to the only place where I found solace.

The school's rooftop.

I ran up the 8 flights of stairs and the moments I openend the door I collapsed on the ground, lying down, I did the most pathetic thing for anyone who's got rejected.

I cried.

I sobbed.

I let the water works flow, streaming down my pale face.

I allowed myself to wallow in self-pity. After what felt like a century of crying nonstop. It dawned to me that I had to forget about him. But it was never going to happen. People say that time heals all wounds, but not mines; overtime I will find another person but won't lie to myself that he will replace him. I knew that Soul was my first love.

He will always be.

I remembered somebody said the true love was sacrifice. I thought it was crazy; but there are lovers that will do anything to make the beloved happy, at the cost of their own happiness. Even that it means that I will not stand in the way of Soul's happiness, being with Black*star, I will accept that. I will not ruin his happiness for selfishness, I will only hurt him but myself at the process. Atleast if I'm Soul's friend, that all the joy in the world for me.

But I will truly love him till I die.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

a/n: Thank-you for reading me drabble, my first attempt at angst. This is my fav paring in Soul Eater. I wanted to portray Kid as the person who would truly love someone to the point that its romantic but show the sad side of love; being hurt by the person you love. It also describes my shift from black*starxkid to soulxkid. But I'm true soulxkid.

Please review and share your thoughts maybe to continue or write up another.


End file.
